under_prinfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Ryu
Jin-Ryu, also known as Lord Perdien and Blowslain, is a demon lord who lives in the human world as a "human" singer. He is the father of Mi-Ryu and the son of an unnamed Atain and the Demon Queen. Appearance Jin was born with amber eyes and black hair. However, in an effort to match with his son, Mi-Ryu, he dyes his hair strawberry blonde. His hair reverts back to its original color after Episode 17, in which his demonic powers are awakened. When in his demon form, Jin has three pairs of black, feather wings that he is able to extend and retract on command. Jin will not typically use his third set of wings, because his mother resides in them, and he deemed it too much of a danger to everyone around him, especially Mi-Ryu. He also wears a black and red coat that falls down to his feet, as well as black pants. His weapon is a red, double-bladed sword. He is known to have a beautiful face, and is apparently very popular with the ladies due to it. Personality Jin shares a deep connection with his son, who is the mirror image of him and his father. His father's intuition is never wrong, and Jin can usually tell if Mi-Ryu is in trouble. He hides his demon origins from his son, who desperately wants to be human, and is hesitant to reveal himself to him, showing how much Mi-Ryu's opinion of him means. However, due to Jin's tendency to keep secrets from his son, it caused a rift between the two that Mi-Ryu seeks to resolve. Jin is ready to sacrifice his life for Mi-Ryu, as long as it keeps Mi-Ryu safe. This, coincidentally, clashes with Mi-Ryu's own ideals, as he also wants to protect his father no matter the cost. He will often threaten anyone who he deems "dangerous" to him. Jin is very protective over Mi-Ryu, usually following him when he leaves the house at night. On more than one occasion has Jin threatened other students at Mi-Ryu's school, and as such, Mi-Ryu is labelled as a kid who shouldn't be messed with. However, when it comes to control, Jin is ready to serve his son when needed. Jin notably has a loving relationship with his father, who took him in for a while due to unknown circumstances. With him, Jin is notably upbeat and optimistic. He looks up to his father, and even traveled the world in order to find him after he escapes from the prison created by his mother. On the other hand, Jin's relationship with his mother is extremely strained, and Jin serves more as her pet than her child. Jin is considerably terrified of her, largely due to the traumatic experiences that she subjected him to when he was younger. It is revealed by Mi-Ryu that Jin will lower his guard in front of those that he cares about. This is seen when he shows vulnerability to Lizen when he tricks him into believing that they were brothers. However, he also latches onto the idea of "family", and is will do anything in order to feel some semblance to one. This is why he is so attached to Mi-Ryu, as he is the only family that he loves still alive. Due to this, he also easily accepts Lizen when he says that they are brothers. Jin suffers from gynophobia, and cannot stand large crowds of women. The fear manifested itself due to a childhood experience involving his adopted sister and eventual wife, Hye-Rin. He also refuses to do much work, as it is not that important to him, but will do so if it helps his situation with Mi-Ryu. Synopsis History Jin was born to the Demon Queen and a male Atain. The relationship of his parents was sour on both ends, noted by how they were not living together. As it turns out, the Demon Queen sought out an Atain in order to obtain magical blood that possesses some healing properties, as well as the power of immortality. Because of this, her "Blood Ties" have been strengthened. When he was younger, Jin was sent off to live with his father. When he arrived, it is revealed that Jin's father also adopted a girl, Hye-Rin, in need. Jin and Hye-Rin had an exceptionally loving, yet irritated background noises in the beginning. After the Demon Queen, inhabiting Jin's body, returns to his father's home, she rapes Hye-Rin, conceiving Mi-Ryu. In Jin's dream, his relationship with Hye-Rin is strained, as he sees her as an obstacle that hopes to steal Mi-Ryu away from him. However, at the end of the dream, he thanks her for giving birth to Mi-Ryu, before they disappeared. Due to his high-ranking position in the demon world, an Arch-Disciple is assigned to Jin. Because of this, Ran watched Jin grow up throughout the years, and knows everything there is about him. Jin's Mother is the Demon Queen and his Father is an Atain (rare beings with magical blood and possess the power to immortality). His mother found the Atain and had a child with him to strengthen her “Blood Tie.” Jin also has an Arch-disciple Lan (an angel who’s mission is to kill one particular demon), who has been following Jin all his life trying to kill him, but grows an affection towards Miryu, and has learned to live with Jin. Allegedly, Jin’s father committed suicide right in front of him, but the Demon Queen actually ordered him to be killed, pressuring Jin into drinking, what is implied to be, demon blood. First Arc Present Trivia * Jin dyed his hair orange in the first few chapters in order to match Mi-Ryu. This was done so that no one would tease Mi-Ryu for having an unusual hair color. References Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Male